Multi-channel communication systems generally have a system of priority hierarchy that allows messages with various priority levels to be properly transmitted in order to minimize the perils of missing important messages. This is particularly true in private systems used by police, fire, ambulance services, etc. In these systems, a priority table is created assigning priority status to the channels. A high priority message must be transmitted on one of the high priority channels depending on the nature of the message and the system structure. Receiving units are programmed to interrupt their ongoing communication and monitor the active high priority channel. Purchasers of these communication systems define their desired priority hierarchy at the time of purchase. Any changes that they may wish to implement on their priority table require the purchase of additional equipments. Furthermore, all subscriber units must partake in any such changes. It is obvious that such an operation involving all of the subscribers is a major undertaking. In many situations, despite a highly desirable change in the priority hierarchy, system managers opt against a change due to the involved process. It is therefore clear that a need exists for dynamically changing the priority hierarchy of the channels of a communication system without interrupting its everyday operation.